


Mission Accomplished

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Death, Gen, Self-Sacrifice, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-11-02 05:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Tycho's last thought is a small sort of pride that he finished this mission successfully, that the New Republic will live on without him.





	Mission Accomplished

The glittering towers of Coruscant drop away beneath Tycho’s TIE, and the undercover mission is almost at an end. Soon he’ll be back on base laughing with his squadmates, exchanging stories of what they’ve all been up to and getting ready to head out again together.

Then his ship jerks and shudders around him. The instruments whirl, and Tycho curses. An ion blast. Somehow, he’s been discovered. He works quickly, trying every trick he knows to reactivate the ship and escape, but , but the controls are dead. Then it's too late - a tractor beam locks onto him, and the TIE is being pulled back toward the ground.

He can’t let them take him. They’ll imprison him, torture him. They’ll make him talk.

He won’t betray the New Republic; the struggling remains of the Empire can’t take his integrity from him and use him as a weapon. He won’t let them.

Tycho knows what he has to do, and certainly sets in almost with a sense of relief. It’s over. This is the last thing he’ll do for the people and cause he loves.

There’s no time for fear or regret as he inputs the sequence into the TIE’s computer. His life doesn’t flash before his eyes. He doesn’t think of Alderaan or the friends he’ll never seen again.

With the damage to the ship, he has to hit “execute” twice before the command sequence takes. His last thought is a small sort of pride that he finished this mission successfully, that the New Republic will live on without him.

Then the self-destruct activates and Tycho Celchu ceases to exist.


End file.
